My BlAck Hoodie
by JoshPLL
Summary: What if Spencer agreed to join the A-Team when Mona asked? What if two familiar people were on it? Spoby. Takes place in unmAsked.


**This idea has always been in my mind, so I decided to bring it to life.**

_My BlAck Hoodie_

* * *

__"I found the gum," Mona said. Her voice was different than before. It was so plain and bland, unlike her usual girly style of speaking. Spencer stopped her rummaging through the papers on the table. Things were adding up...

The gum wrapper. It was the _same _one. She heard Mona let out a little laugh. "Come on. Come over here and get yourself a stick of gum. What are you afraid of, Spencer? It's just me." Spencer knew she had a devilish grin on her face right now. She wanted to look back and face Mona, but she couldn't. Was it true? Was everything she just discovered _true_? Hanna would collapse!

"I changed my mind," Spencer said, refusing to look behind her, "I don't think now's the time for me to have gum."

Mona frowned, "You made me go all the way to the car, Spencer. Don't turn me down now."

Spencer stared at the ground, her legs shaking. She was in the same room as the possible killer of Ali. "Y-you didn't call Hanna, did you?" Spencer asked that stupid question, her legs still trembling with fear. Spencer knew the answer. Mona didn't call Hanna. Why the hell would she even call her? That wouldn't make sense, and -A always knew what she was doing. Calling Hanna would be dumb.

"I'm sorry," Mona laughed again, "I forgot about that while I was getting this from the car."

Spencer bit her lip. "You didn't forget," she said, even though Mona already knew what she was doing, "you know what's going on. You didn't forget, did you? You're... -A..."

"You're catching on, aren't you?" Mona smirked. "Look me in the eyes, Spencer. You have to."

Spencer's stomach was hurting like hell. She moved her eyes from the floor and stared at the wall. She turned around, fear overcoming her body. She was expecting to see Mona with a gun. Then she looked at the girl...

She had never imagined the moment being like this. Her lipstick was a vibrant shade of red, and her eyeliner was a deep shade of black, complementing the amazing outfit she was wearing... _A black hoodie_.

Luckily for Spencer, she didn't have any weapons with her. But that didn't mean she didn't have any tricks up her sleeve...

"You-" Spencer bit her lip.

"I admire you, Spencer," Mona let out a smile, "you've always been the smart one, haven't you? That makes you the biggest bitch of all,"

Spencer was about to say something, but the shady figure stepped closer to her, and Spencer backed down. Spencer stood there, cowering in fear as Mona came closer to her. How could Mona Vanderwaal be everywhere? Spencer was scared out of her mind right now. She needed someone to protect her. If Mona was going to kill her, she at least needed to say goodbye to everyone she loved! _Toby_... She hadn't seen him in forever. She felt stupid for thinking about him at a time like this...

She shook the thought off. She needed to get in contact with Hanna, Aria, and Emily.

"Get in my car." Mona demanded. "Follow me."

"_No_." She refused.

"I said _get in the car_, bitch!" Mona's voice grew stronger. "You know who I am, Spencer. I'm surprised you have the bravery to stand her and refuse to my commands. Get in my car right now, or things will only get uglier."_  
_

Spencer knew better than to refuse to -A's orders, but she wouldn't budge this time. -A had been running her life! She also knew better than to get into a killer's car. Why would she get into Mona's car? Mona probably was going to take her and drive off a cliff. Spencer would rather attempt to make an escape over here. She shook her head again and backed away further.

"You have _some damn nerves_ to refuse to me." Mona grinded her teeth. "Well done, Spencer. You've joined a whole new level of bitchiness."

And Mona stepped closer to Spencer. She grabbed her hands, holding them in a tight grip. How could such a small girl have such strong grip? Spencer tried yanking away from Mona, but it was no use. Mona was small but ferocious. She tightened her grip around Spencer's hands, dragging her towards the exit of the room. She couldn't get in that car... Spencer needed to find a way to get away from Mona.

"Let me go!" Spencer screamed.

Mona laughed again, "You really think I'll let you go?"

Spencer knew that was true. There was no way that Mona would voluntarily let her go. Spencer had to find her own tricky way out of this.

"_Holy crap_!" Spencer cried. "Aria, how did you find me?"

Mona let go of Spencer's hands and scanned the area for Aria. "Where is that bitch?" Mona grinded her teeth again.

Spencer smiled, feeling clever about what she did. Now that Mona had let her go, she had the time to escape. She began running- _sprinting _as fast as she could. She needed to get away from Mona right now. This was a life or death game.

"You clever little bitch!" Mona screamed.

Aria hadn't really found Spencer. Aria had no idea that Spencer was out here... Spencer was smart to do that. Unfortunately, Mona was a fast sprinter. And Spencer was wearing a dress. Spencer tripped on the edges of her long yellow dress multiple times. She cursed under her breath. How could she be the one to get caught here with Mona?

While running, Spencer thought about it. Mona had reasons to do what she did. Ali was a bitch to everyone, including Spencer. And on top of it all, her friends never did anything while Ali did all those things to her! Sometimes Spencer wondered what it would be like to torture them...

It would feel good, wouldn't it? Spencer wondered if it would get rid of the stress and tenseness in her body. That stress was only created when Ali came into her life...

Mona wasn't in sight, so Spencer finally quit her running. She stopped and sat down by a tree.

"You thought you could get away from me, didn't you?" Another laugh and a familiar voice came bursting out into Spencer's ear. But there was no Mona in sight... Where was she? How could she be here and... _Everywhere?_

__Spencer never realized how much of a genius Mona was. Nobody paid attention to that important fact.

"Mona?" Spencer's eyes widened as she searched for the figure.

No Mona in sight. Where was she? Spencer knew she was in danger again. But where was she to run? Mona could be anywhere than she ran. Spencer picked herself up from the ground next to the tree. She looked around... Still no Mona...

Spencer closed her eyes for a moment. She was in her 'relaxing' world for a moment, trying to just take a break from this intensity. Then...

_It hurt her_.

A painful slap across her face, causing her to fall to the ground. She couldn't cry, she couldn't express her pain. Mona had just slapped her. Spencer was basically 'legally dead' for a few minutes. Mona picked up the cold body of Spencer and shoved it into the front seat of her car.

"Buckle up, Spencer," Mona grinned.

* * *

Her eyes finally opened. In Mona's car. In _-A's_ car..._  
_

"What do you want from me?" Spencer shook her head.

"Oh, you're finally awake. I thought I hit you a little too hard." Mona let out another laugh. "You finally figured out that I've been _one_ of the people hurting you. You know there's more. Spencer, we could use another genius like me. Maybe I'm talking about _a genius like you_. You know what I mean... This is your little _invitation_ to join the A-Team with me. It'll be fun. Imagine being the all-knowing person who can hurt anyone _anytime_. Someone is a bitch to you at school; _Bam_! You reveal their deepest secret because you're -A."

It sounded cool, but Spencer wouldn't betray everyone.

"You really think I'll join the A-Team?" Spencer acted like Mona was an idiot.

"I knew you'd be stubborn about this..." Mona sighed. "Think about it; Ali was always so mean to you. I felt that way, too. But the A-Team changed that. Now there's no more Ali, is there?"

"She _was_ a bitch to me..." Spencer bit her lip.

"There you go!" Mona exclaimed. "You're finally understanding things. Join me. Join the A-Team."

"I can't do that." Spencer shook her head. "It's wrong."

"You know you want to." Mona's grin spread across her face. "I'll make this easy on you, Spencer. You either join our A-Team, or you can disappear from Rosewood. I mean _the world. _Just. Like. Ali. Did."

"I..." Spencer bit her lip.

"This will only do you good." Mona smiled. "Two people you know and love- they're not who you think they are. You join my team, and you won't have to feel like they've betrayed you. Instead of feeling betrayed, you can feel like they're on your side!"

"People who are close to me?" Spencer's eyes widened.

"You'll be surprised." Mona laughed. "People can surprise you, Spencer. You can find out who they are."

Spencer nodded, "I... I think I'm in."

* * *

Spencer was exiting the car. Did she really just join the A-Team?

"You'll love being on the A-Team," Mona said, "it's an amazing experience. Come on, you can go meet someone familiar, and get yourself one of these sexy black hoodies. Hey, hey guys! _I'm here_._.. With Spencer_."

"You got Spencer to join?" A disguised voice was shocked. "Excellent work, Mona. You're one of my best."

"What about me?" Another familiar voice asked.

"You're great, too," The voice sarcastically said, "oh, this should be fun. Mona, you better take him to say hello to someone familiar, shouldn't you? I'd like to see how this all goes down. Bring Spencer over, Mona."

"Spencer, I think you should meet someone else on the A-Team." Mona smiled a little. "You're close with _Toby Cavanaugh_, aren't you? He wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, but it happened. At least you can _both _be on the team now, huh?"

"_Toby_?" Spencer's eyes widened.

"I missed you... I'm glad I don't have to pretend anymore." He smiled, pushing the hood back down, revealing his full face.


End file.
